Disappearing
by Sammers262
Summary: It was storming in the middle of the night, Ikki was out with his friends. While he was out, Agito and Akito got into a fight again. This wouldn't be the first, nor last fight. Please Review and tell me what you think.


Disappearing..

Agito x Akito story

* * *

><p>It was storming in the middle of the night, Ikki was out with his friends. While he was out, Agito and Akito got into a fight again. This wouldn't be the first, nor last fight.<p>

EARLIER THAT DAY

Agito Akito and Ikki were watching the news. The weather forecast to be exact, saying about major severe thundershowers with high winds, which led to a state of an emergency. After the news, Ikki went off to Kazu's house since Kazu and Ikki made plans. Agito and Akito were left alone in the small apartment. Agito got up and went to his and Akito's room. He took out his are started to get them ready for the storm that is on its way. Akito noticed this and sat down next to Agito.

"Agito..what are you planning?"

"What does it look like I'm planning? Fuck, I'm getting ready for the storm that's on it's way. I plan on riding in it."

"You know..I don't like it when you do things like this…you know I worry about you.."

"Fuck…it's pointless to worry, I'm going to anyway."

Akito sighs and looks down sadly. "Just..forget I said anything..

"Why is it such a big deal Akito?

Akito looks away from his twin. "It's not…hence why I said forget I said anything..

Agito moved so he is fully facing him. "Fuck just explain."

Akito also stood up and turned his back on him. "There's nothing to explain…"

Agito gets a bit impatient. "Yes there is! Or you wouldn't have brought it up at all!"

Akito just kept silent and starring at the bed.

Agito had enough and spun his twin around. "Well?"

Akito was a little shocked for a moment but still kept looking down at his feet. "Didn't you just say that it's no big deal…and that it's pointless to worry..?"

Agito takes a deep breath and sighs. "Reason I say that Aki, is because I do stuff like this all the time, and you know this. I don't care if I disappear or not."

Akito starts to hide the tears that are threatening to fall. "Agi…I don't want something to happen to you…I don't want you to disappear..I don't want to lose you….I also don't want to control your life. I want you to enjoy yourself and have fun…you always look annoyed…and pissed off…" At this point, Akito is sobbing.

Agito pulls his twin into a loving embrace and holds him tightly.

"….fuck, I'm sorry…look, I won't go riding in the storm if you don't want me too. I should have realized how much you need me…I thought it didn't matter because you're always smiling and having a great time with that damn Crow..and the rest of the crew…I thought that you don't need me..you got them now.."

Akito looked up at his twin and kissed him lightly.

"…Agito..I will always need you…you're my other half…I wouldn't be able to fly without you…I…I love you. I really don't know what I would do if I lost you…"

Agito and Akito hold each other for a while. Right before Agito could say anything, a loud crack of thunder distracted them both and they can hear the rain come down hard on the roof. Agito pulled Akito closer (if possible), looked at him and smiled.

"Looks like I'm not going out skating tonight. How about we…watch a movie and hope the storm passes quickly? Sounds like a good idea to you?"

Akito quickly looked up at his brother and hugged him tightly as he could.

"Thank you Agito…this means a lot to me."

Before Akito could let go and turn around to go down the stairs, Agito held him in place.

"Akito, you mean the world to me. I will ALWAYS be here for you as long as you need me. I will stay by your side so you can fly. I live for you…and only you…someday; there will be a time when I won't be around. Just promise me, when that time comes, don't let it affect you…"

Akito smiled brightly and hugged Agito once more.

"Come on Aki, let's go pick out a movie together and wait for the storm to pass."

Akito only smiled and nodded to him. They both left their room and headed towards the living room. Right when they got to the living room though, the power went out. Agito and Akito both sat on the couch snuggling and cuddling. So, the twins sat there watching the storm pass together in peace, since Ikki wasn't there to ruin the moment.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this one shot…sorry if it's seems a bit rough. Lol. Please review.<p> 


End file.
